You'll Be Blessed
by SophieFischersKid
Summary: SONG FIC/ONE SHOT - Uma canção para dizer tudo o que ele sentia a alguém que nem nascera ainda.  Se passa durante Amanhecer, logo depois de o Edward escutar os pensamentos da Renesmee na barriga da Bella pela primeira vez.


- Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, eu estou bem. Obrigada, Edward.

Bella se deitou lentamente no sofá, o corpo frágil e esquelético distorcido pela barriga inchada e disforme. Edward estendeu o cobertor sobre ela e se ajoelhou, segurando as mãos da esposa nas suas. Ela sorriu para ele fracamente e fitou seus olhos.

- Você deveria ir caçar.

- Não vou te deixar aqui. Eu estou bem.

Bella resmungou alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por um sinal de Edward. Ele escutou com atenção ao silêncio da sala, depois sorriu.

- O bebê quer que você fale com ele ou ela. - ele respondeu à pergunta que os olhos ansiosos de Bella faziam. Ela sorriu e colocou uma das mãos em cima da barriga, levando a do marido junto.

- O que você quer que eu fale, meu bebê lindo? Quer que eu fale o quanto eu amo você? Ou o quanto eu mal posso esperar pra ver você? Mas você já sabe disso tudo, não sabe, meu bem?

Ela olhou para Edward, como se esperasse que ele confirmasse o que ela dissera. Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou a barriga de Bella.

- Ele sabe... Mas gosta de ouvir você dizer.

Bella começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz foi interrompida por um enorme bocejo. Edward ergueu o rosto e a fitou, com o olhar preocupado.

- Você deveria descansar.

- Mas o bebê quer que eu fale.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender, meu amor.

Bella bocejou de novo e se aconchegou mais no sofá, acariciando a própria barriga.

- Boa noite, meu bebê. Eu te amo. - ela virou o rosto para o marido. - E amo você também.

- Eu também te amo. - Edward respondeu, se levantando para beijar a testa de Bella, e então começou a cantar a canção de ninar que compusera tanto tempo atrás. Ele acariciou a barriga da esposa enquanto cantava, fitando seu rosto, perdido em pensamentos e na canção.

Quando teve certeza de que ela já estava adormecida, Edward parou de cantar, e então um pensamento meio mal formulado chamou sua atenção e ele virou o rosto para a barriga da mulher, um pouco sem acreditar no que ouvira. Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, experimentando, e então ouviu de novo.

- Você quer que cante? - perguntou para o seu bebê. Ele não entendia as palavras especificamente, mas a reação dos pensamentos à sua voz era uma resposta. Edward teria sentido seu coração dar um salto se ele ainda batesse. Tinha certeza, ou quase, pelo menos, de que seu bebê não gostava dele. E ele teria razão em não gostar; Edward fora uma ameaça durante tanto tempo...

Os pensamentos ficaram exigentes de novo, ansiosos por ouvir a voz do pai.

- Desculpe. - Edward pediu, se referindo tanto ao seu silêncio quanto à maneira como viera agindo desde o começo daquilo tudo. Ele acariciou a barriga da esposa de novo, bem de leve, enquanto pensava em uma música que pudesse expressar o que ele sentia naquele momento. De súbito, lembrou-se de uma. Respirou fundo por ar e aprumou o corpo, para que a voz pudesse sair bem.

[.com/watch?v=ZIYsjIm3zqU]

- _Hey you, you're a child in my head; you haven't walked yet, your first words have yet to be said, but I swear: you'll be blessed. _- ele cantou, em voz baixa para não acordar a esposa, fazendo esforço para se lembrar por completo da letra e da melodia.

- I_ know you're still just a dream; your eyes might be green _- ele tentou imaginar um meninho com os olhos verdes que tivera quando era humano, com os mesmos cabelos castanhos da Bella, e depois a imagem mudou para uma menina com o seu cabelo ruivo, e com os olhos de chocolate da mãe - _or the brownest that I've ever seen_.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que ele realmente parava para imaginar com seria seu filho ou sua filha. Seria parecido com ele? Ou com Bella? Talvez uma mistura dos dois. Será que, mesmo um pouco, seria possível ver Elizabeth, a avó paterna? Ou sua personalidade lembraria Charlie, o avô? Será que teria a espontaneidade e a alegria que Edward vira em Renee quando ele e Bella viajaram para Phoenix?

A emoção tomou conta dele, e ele não percebeu que estava cantando mais alto, ou que sua voz soava mais grave agora. Seus olhos estavam negros, porque já havia muito tempo desde sua última caçada, mas de repente eles começaram a brilhar, como o céu numa noite estrelada. Ele teria se levantado, mas preferiu manter a mão na barriga de Bella, desejando que o bebê pudesse sentir o seu toque.

- _And you, you'll be blessed, you'll have the best, I promise you that. I'll pick a star from the sky, pull your name from a hat; I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that. You'll be blessed._

A cada palavra, o sorriso de Edward aumentava. Ele amava o bebê, e sabia disso agora. Odiava o que estava acontecendo com Bella, mas não mais culpava seu filho ou sua filha. Se tivesse que culpar alguém, seria a si mesmo. Mas não estava pensando naquilo naquele momento - estava sonhando.

- _I need you before I'm too old, to have and to hold, to walk with you and watch you grow._

Via ele e Bella com o bebê, ora uma meninha ruiva, ora um menino de cabelos castanhos. Via a si mesmo numa farmácia, procurando por fraldas e mamadeiras, esquecido de que seu filho não seria como uma criança qualquer. Via a si mesmo enciumado da garota linda, tão parecida com Bella, que sua filha se tornaria; ou treinando beisebol com o garoto que crescia parecido com ele.

Via os três, mãe, pai e filho, caçando juntos, e via a noite de Natal, a casa toda enfeitada, os olhos de sua menininha brilhando de alegria com o presente que ele comprara para ela. A imagem do sorriso de sua filha causou sensações que ele não experimentara em noventa anos, nem mesmo depois que conhecera Bella.

- _And know that you're blessed. And you'll be blessed, you'll have the best, I promise you that. I'll pick a star from the sky, pull your name from a hat; I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that. You'll be blessed._

As palavras soavam como promessas agora. A cena que ele imaginara não saia mais de sua cabeça; tudo o que ele via era o sorriso estonteante estampado no rosto da menininha de cabelo ruivo e olhos cor de chocolate. Ele viveria por aquele sorriso daquele momento em diante; faria qualquer coisa para que ele nunca tivesse que se desfazer. E era isso o que ele prometia na canção que entoava agora.

- _You'll be blessed._

Ele improvisou um final para a música e pronuciou cada nota longamente, antes de deixar a voz ressoar e abaixar o rosto até ficar na altura da barriga de Bella. Ele a acariciou, e sentiu um chute leve em sua mão. Mais uma vez seu coração teria dado um salto, mas ele sussurrou:

- Não faça isso, você vai machucar a mamãe.

- Foi de leve.

Ele ergueu o rosto, assustado, virando para olhar para Bella. Ela olhava para ele com um sorriso fraco, mas radiante, nos lábios, e parecia estar fazendo esforço para manter o rosto erguido. Edward manteve a mão em sua barriga e se aproximou do braço do sofá, onde ela apoiava a cabeça.

- Você estava ouvindo?

- Só da metade para frente. - seu sorriso se ampliou - Você parecia tão feliz cantando.

- Eu estava... estou. - ele respondeu, e colocou a mão que estava livre no rosto de Bella - A mulher mais fantástica do mundo é minha esposa, e eu vou ter um filho. Poderia não estar feliz?

A surpresa de Bella com essas palavras ficou estampada em seu rosto e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com essas palavras. Ela sussurrou o nome de Edward, sem conseguir falar.

- Eu amo vocês. - ele beijou o rosto de Bella, depois se esticou e beijou sua barriga. - Vocês dois.

Ambos tinham uma das mãos na barriga de Bella, e ambos sentiram o chute leve.

- O que ele está pensando? - Bella perguntou a Edward, e ele sorriu.

- Que ele já é abençoado. - respondeu - Por ter a família que tem.

Os olhos de Bella já estavam cheios de lágrimas, então elas escorreram por seu rosto. Edward as secou calmamente com as mãos, depois encarou os olhos da esposa e acariciou sua barriga. Seu filho tinha razão: eles eram abençoados.


End file.
